My Everything
by Xenoleaf
Summary: Sometimes... all it takes is the courage to embrace one's feelings. Sometimes you do not realize you have them until it's too late. Sometimes those feelings cross time and space. "Because... you're my everything". Rated T just to be safe. OC x Leaf
1. Chapter 1

**My Everything**

My heart was beating against my chest faster than I had ever experienced it before. No enemy I had ever fought could possibly compare to the fear I was feeling right now as I stepped into the gateway that would take me to the place where I wanted to be the most, yet feared more than death itself at this point.

It was there, that I knew she was waiting for me.

She, for whom I had chosen to cast aside everything: my career, my sanity and my heart.  
She, for whom I felt numbness envelop my body and my legs becoming weak every time I thought of.

She, who had stood by my side my whole life – through my strongest moments, and who had given me the strength to continue when all I wanted to do was just give up, lay down and wait for the end.

She whose smile always illuminated my day, every morning as I woke up, and every day before I went to sleep.

The flow of time and space got distorted around me as I entered the gateway and was sucked into another world – her world.

The journey took but a mere second, yet it felt like an eternity.

I soon found myself breathing in air that was nostalgic, and at the same time, completely unfamiliar. It was still afternoon here, even though it was late at night where I lived.

I walked through the grass, feeling it tickle my legs. Anxiety and excitement clashed in my heart. I heard a sound I had previously only heard through a recording device, but although I knew I was defenseless, I did not let it scare me. I kept going. I wanted to be with her. Forever.

I had made my choice. Long ago, but only now did I truly realize that I'd found my answer without ever having needed to look for it.

After walking silently through the grass for an hour, I could at last make out what I knew was her hometown. I felt a few birds of prey lock their eyes on to me. I kept going regardless.

My fear was overwhelming, but I refused to let it stop me. I had already come this far. I had to press on – she had to know how I really feel about her.

My step hastened from a slow walk to a jog, and from a jog to running. My heart rate went crazy. I did not care.

I wanted to see her again.

I HAD to see her again.

She was my everything. She meant more to me than my reputation or sanity.

If people wished to judge me, so be it. As long as I was with her, I wouldn't ever care.

I finally reached her hometown as the sun was starting to set behind the hills.

Even though I was out of breath, and started to feel the taste of blood in my mouth, I kept running. I had to find her. I pushed my physical stamina to its very limit – a small price to pay if I wanted to tell her how I felt before it was too late, and we would grow distant. I did not want to be a memory – just a chapter in her life that had come to pass, like I did not wish for her to be a mere chapter in my life.

I knew this place well enough for it to be a second home to me, yet it was completely unfamiliar territory, and much different from anything I had seen in the rendition that I was familiar with.

However, as if by instinct, I knew what corners to turn to find her. It felt as if she was guiding me… one last time, like she had always done for most of our lives.

Eventually, I found her house.

 _Home of Leaf Verde and Celica Verde_ , it said. This was it.

It was do or die.

No matter what happened from this point onwards, I knew there was no going back.

I gathered my courage and rang the doorbell. As each ring's echo resounded through my ears, so did the bell get mimicked in my heartthrobs.

There was no answer.

I felt compelled to leave but at the same time, something stronger than my fear kept me from running away like the coward I normally was. She deserved that I at least gave her a chance.

I rang the bell again.

This time I heard the sound of footsteps frantically running down the steps of the staircase.

A woman opened the door.

I realized that this must be her aunt. They looked almost identical, only difference I noticed was that this woman had her hair in a bob-cut and wore a far more weathered expression on her face. Her hair was also starting to have grey streaks, such as which can be perceived in people who have experienced much of both joy and sadness in their lives.

"Yes?" she asked with a stern, uncertain voice.

I tried to speak, but I couldn't find the words.

"Can I help you?" she asked, "I do not recall seeing you here before, young man."

I took a deep breath, "I… I want to speak to Leaf. She must have mentioned me…"

Her expression softened and she let me pass through. Leaf had clearly told her about me. I thanked her briefly and walked up the stairs.

I knew she was waiting.

I closed my eyes and remembered all the courage I'd possessed when the two of us were fighting our demons together. And how we had promised to meet again if fate allowed it.

I did not wish to put my faith in destiny. It was too much of a gamble.

I loved her. More than anything – and I wanted to make my own destiny. My own future. With her – and only her.

I gently knocked on the door much like how she had always done whenever she wanted to enter my room back then.

"Is that you, auntie?" I heard her voice echo through the door, "Come in! I'm just playing a game here!"

My hand gripped around the doorknob and I opened the door.

I found her lying on the bed, wearing the headphones I had given her once, and playing on the game console that I had given her as a gift.

She looked at me, and our eyes locked.

She gasped, and the game console dropped from her hands, landing on the bed.

Leaf got out of her bed and carefully walked up to me, her expression both shocked and happy.

"Y-you?!" she asked me, tears filling her eyes. "Is it… is it really you?! I'm not dreaming again… am I?"

There was a brief silence between us as neither could realize that we were really looking at each other again. Then before I knew it, I felt her hug me as tightly as possible. She rested her head on my chest, and I heard her cry.

"Please, don't cry…" I said while stroking her long, beautiful brown hair.

She looked up at me with a smile, and I wiped her tears away. She leaned in towards me and I down to her.

We looked each other in the eyes for a moment, then we closed them and I felt her lips against mine. It was the most beautiful feeling I had ever experienced.  
My body felt both immensely warm and freezing cold at the same time.

My left hand stroked her hair and my right arm wrapped itself around her waist. I felt her press me tightly against her, and I felt her chest against mine.

We kissed again, this time even longer. It felt like an eternity.

The most wonderful eternity I'd ever experienced.

"I… I missed you so much," she whispered to me after she had calmed down. We were still in the same position.

I smiled and whispered; "I came back. Like I promised…"

"Why?" she whispered to me and kissed my left shoulder.

"Because… you're my everything," I told her.

I saw her blush, and felt her whole body heat up.

And at that moment I knew it. She was who I wanted to spend the rest of my days with.  
No matter how long or short my life would be, I wanted to spend it with her.

 _ **Forever**_.

-.-.-.-.-

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

Well, this is the first fanfic I've ever published on this page... I hope you like it! ^.^

If you wish to contact me, review my stories as well as support my future projects and ideas, you can talk to me at my Discord Server (see my profile for details).


	2. Corrupted Chronicles - Teaser Trailer

**Preview of the next story**

How many times had I seen this vision? At this point, I was starting to lose count.  
It was always the same dream: a peaceful land… a school. Students chatting cheerfully, enjoying their lives.

Then suddenly, the sky would darken, and the clouds themselves would crack.

At this point, a warning bell would resound through the whole area as the clouds bled red rays of light.

Laughter would turn to screams, and a male voice – presumably a teacher's – would tell the students to get inside, before asking the civilians to evacuate.

I always wished to wake up at this point, snap back to reality, but such comfort was beyond me. I was fully aware of that.

No matter how I wished to warn the people, I could not raise my voice.

No matter how I wished to look away, I could not avert my eyes.

I could only watch in horror as the same scene unfolded before me every night.

Every night I saw the front gate burst open, blown away by a titanic beast that looked part human, part robot, with a large, green horn on its forehead. It had guns for arms that it fired mercilessly at the crowd.

One of the bullets flew towards a civilian, and nearly penetrated his body. Just before it could reach him, however, a bright wall appeared in front of him, deflecting the bullet.

"Get inside, now!" I heard a male voice yell, and saw a man in his early thirties with flaming red hair, dark-brown eyes and a goatee leap out of an office. He landed on his feet and drew a bright blue sword. He was wearing full-body black armor and military pants.

He glanced over his shoulder, "Run, now!"

The civilian nodded and got back up on his feet before running away without looking back.

The man entered a fighting stance and glared at the monster in front of him.

"Begone, you foul, filthy beast!" he yelled and a black dragon appeared over his head for a brief moment before vanishing. Wings grew on the man's back and he flew at the monster with inhuman agility, " _Blast Burn!_ " he yelled and slammed his sword into the monster's forehead, severing its horn.

The creature yelled in pain and fell on the ground. The man was about to finish it off, but no sooner did he take a step forward than he dropped his sword and fell to one knee, panting heavily.

"Dammit… so… I still have limitations…" he panted and reached for his sword.

However, while his attention was on the monster in front of him, he did not notice another creature appearing behind him. It drew a knife and lunged at his back.

That was when I saw her.

She who at that point in time meant nothing to me, yet who would soon come to change my very outlook on life.

"Professor!" I heard a female voice cry out and before the being could stab the man, a swift slash cut it in half. It let out an ear-piercing scream and I saw its body disintegrate into shadows.

A young woman, no older than sixteen, entered the fray, wielding a black sword. She had long, brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a long, black dress that reached her hips, and wore heavy mountain boots.

From the way she was handling herself with icy cold calm, I could tell she was no stranger to the battlefield.

The girl unleashed a mysterious energy and I saw a being that resembled a frog with a cabbage on its back appear in front of her. Then, just like the dragon, it vanished, and I saw pink flower petals appear on the girl's wrists.

She closed her eyes and chanted something in an eldritch tongue.

The man opened his eyes and drew his sword.

"Thank you, Squire," he said.

The girl let out a sigh of relief and her body returned to normal as the frog appeared before her again.

"Thank you, Bulb… now, return please… before you're hurt!" the girl said and reached for her pocket. She procured a ball-like object, and the frog disappeared in a flash of red light.

She then drew her sword.

"Professor, the people are safe," she informed the man, who smiled a satisfied smile.

"Good… then we need not hold back in the slightest!" he yelled and slammed his fists into each other. The wings disappeared and I saw his muscles grow at a rapid speed. The shadowy beast fired a bullet into him, which he deflected with ease and cut the monster in half.

No sooner had it disintegrated, however, then three more of the same kind took its place.

"Pesky beasts," the man said. "What's the Lieutenant doing at a time like this?!"

The girl dashed ahead and slashed off the arms of one of the monsters with a swift, dance-like maneuver.

"We'll have to do without him, Professor," the girl said, "He was too busy looking after his precious inventions."

The Professor sighed, "NOW of all times?!"

His body changed again and the black wings appeared on his back again, "Ren, help me out here!" he yelled and threw an orange and black ball into the air. It released a sharp, bright light that temporarily blinded my vision for a moment before I saw a giant, muscular humanoid creature with four arms and wearing nothing but male underwear. Its skin was the same color as a rock.

"Ren, _Seismic Toss_ on the Corrupted – I will distract it and let you go in."

Ren – the giant – nodded and took a step back. It took a deep breath and I saw its muscles tense as the man ran at the monster and plunged his sword into its stomach.

"Now, Ren!" he yelled once he saw the shadowy monster taking aim, and leapt out of the way.

Ren took a firm grip around the monster's arms, forcing them away before taking an even firmer grip around its waist with its spare arms and leaping into the air.

Meanwhile the girl was fighting the third of the monsters, her agility proving to be too much for the fiend's reflexes – no sooner did it fire off a round at her, then she literally teleported away, forcing it to refocus to take aim again.

Only when a round of bullets fired into its body did it change focus to see Ren throwing its ally into it. The two monsters shot at each other. Both bullets hit the target right in the horn, ending with both monsters dying.

"Good job, Ren," the man said and recalled the giant into the ball-like object. He then turned to the girl, who was staring at the smoking remains of the monsters with an expressionless look on her face.

"You did a good job as well, Squire," he told her.

She did not respond, and merely drove her sword into the smoke. She knew this was just the beginning.

She could not give up, no matter what. She could not yield until she had gotten her revenge.  
-

 **Coming Soon...  
An adventure spanning time and space. A Pokémon story, unlike any you have ever seen before!**

 _ **Corrupted Chronicles - Volume I: The Journey**_


End file.
